familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Zemshchina
Zemshchina - in the classical sense, by definition of the archaeographer V.N. Storozhev - "the land, as a concept opposite to the state, to all state and sovereign in ancient Russia " . This term was especially important in the 16th century, after the departure of Tsar Ivan the Terrible to the Alexander Sloboda in December 1564. Returning to the kingdom by a strengthened petition of the clergy and boyars , Tsar Ivan IV Vasilievich established the oprichnina and, becoming in her chapter, separated for her from the earth " people " and incomes; everything that did not go into this oprichnina was a zemshchina, at the head of which stood its zemshchina boyars and even a special zemshchina king (Simeon Bekbulatovich, in 1574) Толковый словарь Ушакова. Д. Н. Ушаков. 1935—1940.. The division into oprichnina and zemshchina continued even after the exile of Simeon] to Tver, only the oprichnina and oprichny replaced the words with a courtyard and courtyard, so that cities and voivodes of the zemshchina began to be opposed by towns and voivodes of the courtyards, and the zemshchina by the court . Those whom Ivan the Terrible did not want to see in the oprichniy court, were forcibly evicted in the territory of the zemshchina .. The zemshchina was ruled by the zemshchina Boyar Duma and territorial orders (the Order of the Great Palace, the Bronze Order, the Land Order, the Stables Order, the Local Order, the Discharge Order, the Posolsky Order, etc.). When the oprichnina was established, the zemshchina had to pay her head 100,000 rubles for a trip to the Alexander settlement (a huge sum at that time) . Zemshchina even had its isolated zemshchina regiments Большой юридический словарь. Moscow Инфра-М. А. Я. Сухарев, В. Е. Крутских, А. Я. Сухарева. 2003... The center of the zemshchina was the city of Moscow Политическая наука: Словарь-справочник. сост. проф пол наук Санжаревский И. И.. 2010.Большой Энциклопедический словарь. 2000.. In 1572, it was canceled oprichnina and merged with Oprichny zemshchina land, but in the autumn of 1575 zemshchina revived again when the king went into the "inheritance", leaving the throne Simeon Bekbulatovich Khan, who complained about the title "Grand Prince of All Russia" . With the death of Ivan the Terrible and the dissolution of a special court disappeared and zemshchina Энциклопедия «Русская цивилизация». List of cities and lands included in the zemshchina Velikiye Luki, Vladimir, Vyatka land, Gorodets, Dmitrov, Pechora region with Pustozersky, Perm, Nizhny Novgorod, Starodub Ryapolovsky (Starodub-on-Klyazma), Murom, Kolomna, Pronsk, Ryazan, Tula, Serpukhov, Obolensk, Odoyev, Novosil, Bryansk, Smolensk, Tver, Torzhok, Kashin, Uglich, Votic, Shelonskoy and Derevskoy fifths Novgorod land, Sofia side of the city of Novgorod, Pskov, Izborsk, Ivangorod, Koporje . Until February 1567, the town of Kostroma was ranked as a land plot . Until the end of 1567, the land of the Borovo district and Staritsa belonged to the zemshchina . Until 1569, Beloozero (now Belozersk) was part of the zemshshina . Until the beginning of 1569, it included the cities of Rostov, Poshekhonye and Yaroslavl , after which they were attributed to the oprichina. Until the end of February 1571, Bezhetskaya and Obonezhskaya pyatines of the Novgorod land and the Trading side of Novgorod were also included in the zemshchina 5 . The city of Moscow also entered the zemshchinas (except for a number of city districts that are ranked as oprichnina: the left side of the Nikitskaya street "to the point of screaming", Chertolskaya Street "to the point of screaming," Arbat Street to Dorogomilovskaya, 3 capital's suburbs) . References Bibliography "Russian Humanitarian Encyclopedic Dictionary". Moscow: Izd. VLADOS: Filfak St. Petersburg State University. 2002. Category:Russian law Category:History of Russia